It Must Be Fate
by Krystal Fyre
Summary: "It can't have just be coincidence. Things like this don't happen by chance." "So then what is it?" "It must be fate." AH. Fax, Eggy, Nazzy.
1. And So It Begins

MPOV

"But every song is like crystal, maybach, diamonds on your timepiece, jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash..."

Ugh. I really don't know why my alarm is one of own songs. Seriously. But that's what Jeb wants, so that's what I do. Gotta keep a job, right?

My bedroom door flew open.

"Maximum! Get up, get up, get up!" Today's VERY BUSY! Jeb's party is tonight! Get up, get up, get up!"

"SHTAMP IT AMANDA!" I screamed. Pesky assistant. I rolled out of bed... Onto the floor.

Epic fail.

Ten minutes later I'm downstairs, and an older looking man with brown hair and glasses is looking at me sternly.

"Maximum, I expect you to take this seriously. You have no friends or romance in your life. Tonight's your chance. All of my clients will be there. Make friends, hook up, I don't even care as long you do something other than sit around and talk back to the adults." Jeb lectures.

"And if I don't?" I reply, smirking.

"You HAVE to Maximum. I'm your manager, and you will do as I tell you!" He screams back, standing up and glaring at me. Woah. Someone's in a bad mood today.

I just sit there and glare at him until he sits back down.

"Look, Maximum, I'm sorry. Just... try, ok?"

"Alright, Jeb, I'll try." I sigh in defeat.

But I won't try. I think we both know that. I mean, I would, but all the other pop stars are complete snobs or complete idiots. Or, you know, both.

That's right. I said pop star. Because that's who I am. I'm Maximum Ride, international pop star, with the maturity of a high schooler... And they wonder why I have no friends.

FPOV

"Yo, get up!"

I just rolled over. Like, no thanks life, I think I'll stay in bed.

"YO FANG GET UP!"

"Dude! Seriously, Ryan, leave me alone."

"Sorry, bro. Busy day. Can't let you sleep all day."

I promptly fell back asleep... Until I felt something. On my face. Something wet. And cold. Did he...

I squinted open one eye and saw Ryan, my personal assistant (PA) standing over me with an empty bucket.

He did. FML.

5 minutes later I'm wondering what the hell I got myself into. I mean, really. I know Jeb, my manager, said I had to get out more and all, but a celebrity party? This has GOT to be a joke.

"But there's one sound, that no one knows... WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!"

Great. Now that song is going to be stuck in my head all day. I mean, couldn't Iggy have programmed one of his less annoying songs as his ringtone? I glanced down at my phone:

Iggy: Hey man, u going to jebs party tonite? i hear some hot celeb girls r gonna be there... :P

That's Iggy for ya. But really, after being my best friend for this long, he should know that I can't stand celebrity girls. They're just so... fake.

I quickly texted him back:

Fang: yeah I'll be there. ur going too rite? u better be cuz im not going alone

IPOV

"I tried carrying the weight of the world, but I only had two hands..."

Depressing yet somehow catchy music? Guess Fang texted me back. I actually like that song of his, though. It's very... Poppy. I don't know. Bad description.

Fang: yeah I'll be there. ur going too rite? u better be cuz im not going alone

Awwww... Poor Fangypoo is afraid to go to the party all alone!

Iggy: don't worry man im going to. cya then I guess

I would've written more, but at that moment the door flew open revealing my PA Bradley.

"Come on, come on. You've gotta get dressed and do your hair for the party!"

Wtf? I'm a guy. It'll take 5 minutes to get dressed and do my hair. I swear, sometimes I wonder if Bradley's secretly a girl.

NPOV

"Starships, were meant to fly, hands up and touch the sky..."

I'm already in the shower, singing one of my biggest songs at the top of my lungs, washing my hair to get ready for the party tonight.

I was so excited. I mean, I probably should have known I'd be invited because Jeb is throwing the party and he's my manager and all, but it was still really awesomesauce and all that I get to go.

A few minutes later I'm sitting on my bed, desperately trying to get a comb through my frizzy, wild brown hair. There's are sharp knock on my door and my PA Ivy sticks her head in.

She walks in and shakes her head.

"Oh god. Let me help you with that, Nudge."

She takes the comb from me and starts dragging it through my hair.

"Does my hair look good, Ivy? Will everyone at the party like it? Will they like me?" I ask desperately. I've been to celebrity parties before, saying that I am one, but I'm still nervous.

Ivy smiles. "Nudge, you're pretty, and you have a good personality. So I'd say there's a pretty high chance they'll like you."

"Oh. That's good."

But I still can't help but worry... What if they don't?

GPOV

Sunlight fell onto my face and I stretched, yawning and jumping out of bed. I ran downstairs and grabbed a donut for breakfast, checking my plans on my phone calendar.

October 20... Party.

Oh yeah. Forgot about Jeb's party.

"Hey, Will!" I called to my PA.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I got a party tonight!"

"Really? Cool, Gazzy! So.. Are you gonna dance all night..."

"To the best song ever!" I finished, grinning. That was my most recent song, and Will and I had an ongoing joke where we quoted it to each other. I checked the time quickly.

Oh shit.

"Will! Did May wake up Angel?"

"I don't know," he said, looking worried. May was Angel's PA, but I hadn't heard her wake Angel. Angel is my twin sister. We both got famous together on a twin reality show, but now we sing solo.

I just hoped May had waken Angel, or we were going to have a problem...

APOV

May hadn't woken me up. I woke up on my own and went outside to sing for a bit before the party (yes, I remembered. I'm not a complete idiot, unlike some twin brothers I could mention...)

"Heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave..."

When I'm done with the song I went back to my room. I could hear Gazzy running upstairs, presumably to wake me up. He was probably all worried. I decided to have a little fun with him.

I got back into bed, messing my hair up a little and closing my eyes. Sure enough, Gazzy ran into my room a second later.

"Angel! Wake up, wake up, we have to get ready, there's a party tonight?"

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I asked innocently, trying not to laugh.

"I'm so sorry, I just forgot, sorry!" My brother attempted to apologize. God, if he was that easy to fool, think about how much fun I can have with all the celebs at the party tonight...

**So I just got an account, and I have like a million ideas for stories! This one gets better btw. Review! Tell me what you like and what you don't! **


	2. Hollywood Party

**Hey... I'm back! And to answer the question: they all sing pop music, but I might add a bit of rap and country in later. **

**MPOV**

"So, are you having fun!?" A perky waitress demands.

"Yeah, of course! That's why I'm standing here all alone, eating this HORRIBLE food like a complete LOSER!" But I only said that in my head. On the outside, I just smiled and nodded, moving away from her.

But I wasn't kidding. The food completely WAS horrible. There HAD to be something better to eat here.

I slowly peeked at Jeb. He wasn't looking. Which meant he'd never know...

And so I snuck into the kitchen to find some real food.

FPOV

This was HELL. Bright lights, pounding music, and I couldn't stand any of it.

"YO IG!" I screamed over the music. "LETS DO SOMETHING FUN!"

Iggy grinned at me cheekily, pulling me to a quieter part of the stage. "Awesome! C'mon, Fang, we're gonna build a BOMB!"

I glared at him. "Something LEGAL."

And the Iggy had one of those genius ideas that made us friends in the first place. "Let's raid the kitchen!"

NPOV

So, I'm just standing there, wishing someone would talk to me, but no one does. And then I decided that I would try to talk to someone... And I found the perfect candidate.

There was this cute guy who looked my age with short, strawberry blond hair and pale blue eyes. He was grinning to some guy next to him, and he had an AMAZING smile. It was crush at first sight. I had to talk to him.

But just as I opened my mouth to introduce myself, he ran away, pulling the other guy with him. What? Did he already hate me that much? That he was running away?

Wait. That didn't sound right. He probably just didn't notice me. So I decided to follow him and try again.

APOV

Gazzy and I were just sitting there, bored out of our minds, when some dude ran up to us.

"Hey! I'm Sam, and you're the twins from the TV show, right?"

Beautiful. Two years of singing solo and I'm still the 'twin from the TV show.'

But I smiled and nodded, and he ran away, giving us a thumbs up and a big smile. But he got me thinking. If people know us as the twins from the TV show, why not act like them, too?

"Hey, Gaz... Remember that scene where we snuck into the kitchen at a party for the real food?"

He grinned, knowing exactly what I was implying.

"Let's see what this kitchen has to offer..."

**So review! Review for the fax that starts next chapter! And yes... This is an eggy/nazzy story... Just give it time. And I know this chapter was short... The next one will be longer.**


	3. Kitchen Raid

**Hey guys! So Fang's song was Wake Me Up by Avicii and Angel's was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. **

**Enjoy! **

MPOV

I looked around quickly - no one was watching. Perfect. Trying to look casual, I snuck around the stage to the big revolving doors marked KITCHEN. Once I was inside, I saw a second sign... The EMPLOYEES ONLY one.

Bit too late for that, isn't it?

I made straight for the fridge. And today must have been my lucky day because there was a whole unopened carton of six cupcakes in there, just waiting for me to eat them.

But as I pulled them out, a voice called from behind me, "What do you think you're doing!?"

FPOV

Before I even say anything, let me make it clear that scaring the girl was NOT my idea. It was Iggy's. We had entered the kitchen and some teenage girl was already in there, digging through the fridge. Iggy held up one finger to his lips. Then he called out,"What do you think you're doing?"

The girl spun around, dropping the cupcakes on the ground. And in all honesty, my first thought was WOAH.

She was beautiful. The girl had long dirty blond hair, chocolate eyes, and was wearing a simple grey dress. She looked vaguely familiar, but I thought I would remember if I'd met her.

She started talking frantically. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to break any rules, I didn't know this was the kitchen... Wait a second."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "What are YOU two doing?"

Iggy grinned at her. "Same as you. Trying to get some real food. Now, introductions! I'm Iggy!"

Slowly the girl's face relaxed into an easy smile. "I'm Maximum Ride, but you better call me Max."

Maximum Ride. Now I knew where I'd heard her. She had a ton of songs, and I had recently seen a picture of on her new album cover.

Max was a lot prettier in person though.

She glanced at me, "What's your friend's name, Iggy? Or is he, like, mute or something?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'm Fang, and no, I'm not mute," I said with a laugh.

"Well, Max, I officially declare you awesome," Iggy... Well... declared. "Because only awesome people sneak into kitchens."

NPOV

"Does that mean I'm awesome?" I asked, stepping into the kitchen.

Gathering all my confidence, I looked at Iggy. "I'm Nudge. Nice to meet you guys."

Iggy smiled at me, and I swear, I could just feel my heart melting. He was so cute. And adorable. And nice. And... No! Bad Nudge! Stop thinking about Iggy and be social!

"So why are you guys in the kitchen, anyway?" I asked smiling softly.

"I needed real food." Max said, shrugging.

Fang looked over at me. "We were bored."

Iggy finished Fang's sentence,"...and Fang wouldn't let me build a bomb. So we came here."

A bomb? WTF? What kind of pyro did I fall for? And then, out of nowhere, another voice joined the conversatio.

"You like bombs?"

GPOV

"You like bombs?" I demanded, striding into the kitchen with Angel right behind me.

The strawberry blond guy looked at me.

"Where did you come from? Nevermind. Yes, I like bombs."

"Yeah! Me too, dude!" I exclaimed, highfiving the guy. "I'm Gazzy."

Angel shoved me out of the way.

"And I'm Angel. His twin - but I assure you that we are NOTHING alike." My wonderful sister announced, laughing.

The six of us talked amiably, introducing ourselves and laughing over the circumstances that we were meeting each other.

Until Max made a very good point, "Hey, why don't we eat those cupcakes I found?" She suggested.

"But they're on the ground..." Nudge pointed out.

We all kind of just looked at each other until Fang spoke up.

"Five hour rule?"

**This one is a bit longer... Still on the shorter side though. I'll try to write some longer ones soon. **

**Now, I'm a little bit annoyed. I appreciate all of you who reviewed or followed or favorited my story... But the rest of you. I had more than 120 viewers, and less than 10 of you reviewed. So PLEASE. Make my day. Review. Tell me anything about you, your life, my story, anything really. Just review. **

**Thanks! :D**


	4. And We See Jeb

**So they're friends now. Just go with it. This chapter is only in Max and Nudge's points of view, except for a part where I'm adding in Jeb. You'll see...**

MPOV

I can't even begin to explain how damn weird it felt to wake up and be able to think about my FRIENDS. It was so... Different. But in a good way. I rolled over in bed, unable to wipe this silly little smile off my face. Last night had been awesome.

There was Angel, who was a really sweet girl. She seemed to be nice, a loyal friend, but she also had a kind if spirit about her that made her cool to be with.

Then there was her brother, Gazzy. He seemed like a lot of fun, like a total joker, but by the way he talked about bombs he was actually pretty smart.

Nudge was pretty awesome to be with so far, and had a great sense of humor - even if she did have an inability to shut up.

Iggy acted like a complete prankster. He was totally crazy and the life of our little group.

And as for Fang, he was pretty cool. He didn't talk much, but I really felt like we... I dunno... Sorta, just... Clicked.

NPOV

Oh my god. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. Iggy. He was so PERFECT. The way he looked at me... I felt like I was melting inside whenever he smiled at me.

Sure, I'd just met him, but love at first sight is real, right?

I couldn't take being away from him. I had to see him. Just had to.

I quickly texted all of my new friends: Want to hang out?

Max replied in a few minutes and told us all to meet at her house.

And that's how I ended up spending the rest of my day with Iggy.

JPOV (Jeb)

I could hear the voices behind the closed doors of Max's room. Six of my biggest stars, all coming together. This was gold.

Imagine what I could do with this... But it would have to be fast. I knew I didn't have much time left.

I heard the girl, Angel, squel excitedly about some TV show that was on for this Saturday.

And thats when it hit me.

What was better than a TV special featuring this new celebrity friendship?

I can answer that one - the paycheck I'll be getting once half the country tunes in to watch this thing.

A proud smirk on my face, I turned on my heel and began to walk towards my newest plan for success...

**Ooooohhh... Jeb's hiding something. Review, and tell me your favorite MR book. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thank you to my one reviewer, TheHandWeWereDealt. And I actually did add you in...**

**So there is this girl, I don't know her, I've just seen her around. We don't even go to school together, we've never even spoken. But for some reason, I don't like her. I didn't know why, but I just didn't. Until today. When I found out her name is Brigid. **

**Coincidence? I think not...**

**So I wanted to try putting quotes here. If more people review I'll add the funniest review.**

**Thanks to anyone who read the whole AN!**

MPOV

We were lounging around on my bed, all six of us. Gazzy spoke up.

"So you guys all work with Jeb?"

"Yep."

"Yup."

"Sadly."

"Potatoes."

I looked at Iggy, raising an eyebrow. "What?" He defended himself. "I like potatoes!"

Ummmm... Ok...

I crossed over the room and brought over my laptop. I smirked. "Let's find embarrassing pictures of Jeb on the Internet."

I quickly googled his name, the others peering over my shoulder.

There were hundreds of search results. I narrowed it down to "Jeb Batchelder funny"

Some post came up. "Click on it!" Angel urged. I did, and the page popped up. Apparently the commenter, TheHandWeWereDealt, wanted to stab Jeb. As we looked at the site, guess who walked in?

Jeb. Speak of the devil...

Fang quickly leaned over, logging off the computer. Jeb cleared his throat.

"Well, children, you all seem to be developing a deep friendship, and..."

"Cut the crap, Jeb. What do you want?" Fang said boldly.

"It's simple. I want you guys to go on vacation together. To a private island I own, Isle Jeb."

Nudge narrowed her eyes. "What's the catch?"

Jeb sighed."It'll be on TV. Also, you don't really have a choice about this. So be packed and ready to go in a few hours." With that, he turned on his heel and matched out.

We just sat there in silence for a moment. Then what Jeb had said really sank in. Isle JEB?

**Review please! The next chapter is better. **


	6. Chapter 6

'**Kay, so here's the next chapter...**

JebPOV

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the seat of the long, black limo I was currently sitting in, waiting for Max, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang to come join me for the ride to the airport. Despite my luxurious surroundings, however, I was anything but relaxed. It's hard to be relaxed nowadays, I mean, it only a matter of time before -

The door flew open with a bang, and six teenagers piled in, laughing and playfully wrestling with each other. Ugh. Children. I really can't stand them. Luckily, I won't be seeing them much longer...

MPOV

I sat in the back of the limo, squashed between Angel and Fang. "Yo, Jeb!" I said. "Where are we going?"

We had turned in the opposite direction of the airport, where I had assumed we'd be going. After all, Jeb did say we'd be flying to the island.

"Betcha there's no real TV vacation." Iggy whispered. "He's probably just trying up kidnap us."

The six of us laughed, but Jeb looked pretty miffed. "No," he explained. "The island can't actually be accessed by plane, so we'll be taking a private helicopter."

The car made a sharp turn, and we drove onto a long street lined with perfectly matching trees and unnaturally green grass. There was a huge black driveway, with a fountain in the middle and a huge mansion. Jeb's house.

"What? You have a helicopter at your house? What is this madness?" Angel exclaimed.

We pulled to a sudden stop, and the motion knocked me backwards onto Fang's lap. He held out his hand, grinning as he helped me up, and I felt myself blush slightly. What the hell is wrong with me?

Anyway, we got into the helicopter. About two hours later we were at the island. It was actually quite beautiful. There were palm trees and beaches and waterfalls. It was truly paradise. The only thing creepy though, was that other than the TV crew and one big beach house, there was nothing. No boats, no planes, and no people. We were utterly cut off from the rest of the world here.

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh guys, I am so sorry! I have just been so busy lately, and so confused and distracted... I'm sorry I didn't update. Thank you to my amazing reviewers. **

NPOV

I stepped off the plane into the bright sunlight, delicately jumping into the soft white sand. Max and Fang got off after me, chatting like old friends. Angel got off after them.

"Angel!" I exclaimed, skipping over to her. "Isn't it the prettiest place ever?!"

"OMG, yes!" She squealed.

And it really was. It didn't even look real; the island was so perfect. And it was all ours. For at least like two days anyway. Gazzy and Iggy got off next, laughing and smirking, followed by the camera crew, who all just looked amazed. Lastly, Jeb stepped down. He looked out of place - a scowling business man surrounded by happy children in paradise.

I ran up to him. "This is awesome!" I cried. "I could just stay here forever!"

I started to walk away, but not before he muttered something under his breath. I couldn't really here what he said, but it sounded sort of like... Good?

MPOV

This. Was. Exhausting.

Seriously. All of those kids who want to be famous, and want to be on TV... They're insane. Absolutely insane. This was so boring. All day they had been filming us, and acting "natural" for the cameras basically meant doing the same thing a million times until it was "good enough."

They wanted us to finish all the footage by tomorrow. That way, the camera crew could leave and edit the clips they shot, and the TV special could be on by the time we get back, or about a week.

It had been a stupid day of swimming, hiking, etc. All very fun things, admittedly, but still. It would have been more fun without the five men following us around with big, bulky camera sets.

We sat down at the campfire once night fell and the cameras were put away. Jeb had kindly provided us with marshmallows before heading to bed.

We had been up here for hours, and Gazzy and Angel had already retired for the night. I can't say I blame them - it had to be at least 11 PM by now. But honestly, I was having too much fun to care.

A soft hit on the side of my head jerked my attention to the other side of the campfire. Iggy smirked at me, and I saw a marshmallow that had obviously just been thrown at my head.

"Hey!" I shouted. I jumped up and threw three marshmallows back at him, laughing. But one of them accidentally hit Nudge. "This is war!" She screamed playfully. "Get her, Iggy!"

They ran at me, the entire bag open in their hands. I squealed and ran behind Fang. "Take Fang!" I shouted.

"Nice to know I'm so appreciated'" Fang said sarcastically, cracking up. Iggy and Nudge ran forward and dumped the marshmallows on our heads, cheering and highfiving in victory.

Fang rolled his eyes. "You just wasted all our marshmallows."

Iggy's face fell. "Awwww... Come on Nudge. Let's go get some more."

Then they left, and it was just me and Fang.

***I was going to end here... But because I haven't updated in ages...***

I stared into the dark flickering flames of our campfire, feeling Fang next to me. We sat together for a few moments in a comfortable silence until Fang reached over and took my hand in his.

I looked up at him in surprise. Fang opened his mouth to speak. "Max, I know I've only known you for less than a week, but I feel like I've known you forever. Be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't speak. I just stared into his eyes and nodded. I felt like we were one person.

Then he bent down to kiss me, and everything was finally perfect.

**Ahhhh... Poor Max. Just because Fang loves you doesn't mean EVERYTHING is perfect. Review, and I'll update as soon as I can. **


End file.
